Devotion, Desperation, Detachment
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: Archie was totally devoted to Greg. He was exactly how a good boyfriend should be. After a few ruined moments, questions start popping up about Greg's loyalty.


**Devotion, Desperation, Detachment**

**PG**

**Makai Goddess Ookami**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI, or any of the characters. Definitions taking from Webster's dictionary. The movies mentioned don't belong to me either. O.o

**Summary:** Archie was totally devoted to Greg. He was exactly how a good boyfriend should be. After a few ruined moments, questions start popping up about Greg's loyalty.

**A/N: **This is actually an older fic of mine, but I felt like touching it up and continuing it. It's multi-part, but I'll get around to those soon enough. ; heh... I hope this is good. O.o Long Live Archie! He's so adorible...

* * *

**Devotion:** _the fact or state of being ardently dedicated and loyal (as to an idea or person)_

**Desperation**: _**1: **loss of hope and surrender to despair **2:** a state of hopelessness leading to rashness_

**Detach**: _to separate especially from a larger mass and usually without violence or damage_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

When it came down to who was the geekiest of the Lab Techs, they'd all say Archie. The Asian didn't mind either; rather, he seemed to relish the fact. If you asked him, he was simply educated. Anyone else who couldn't tell the obvious plot differences of the poor, misunderstood sci-fi shows didn't deserve to be in his presence. Well, that would be arrogant of him and would mean he'd only get companionship from about ten different people in the whole state. Besides, he was a nice guy. Albeit, he was a little odd.

Archie was just loveable.

The geeky male was just simply... Hell, how to begin to describe him? Devoted came to mind, hopelessly devoted, to a certain blonde haired Lab Tech gone CSI Greg Sanders. The two had been seeing each other for a while, but it didn't really count as a relationship until recently. Mostly just hanging out at one or the others place, going to the movies, and being pinned down by Greg. Not that Archie could complain. He rather enjoyed it.

The fact that the two were seeing each other wasn't exactly secret, either. Jacqui encouraged the idea, glad to see the two males happy. The rest of the Techs were the same way, and none seemed to have a problem with it. And if the CSI new, they didn't say anything about it. It was just that kind of relationship. No one cared, even though they weren't 'straight' boys. (If dayshift found out, then harsh words would be said). And Archie and Greg were happy.

Well, most of the time. They had this rule, they took turns picking out movies they went to see or rent. At least with Greg it was open, and random. They'd see movies ranging anywhere from Madagascar to Brokeback Mountain. With Archie, it seemed to be sci-fi. Serenity (which Greg had to admit, wasn't that bad), Hitchhiker's Guide, and things of the sort. What could the male say? He was a space junkie. Kudos if there were weird aliens in a movie.

This time, it had been Greg's choice. They'd stayed at his place for once, curled up on the couch and watched The Lost Boys. Vampires were cool. It was simple as that. Both of them had seen the movie more then once (Greg could almost quote the whole movie) but if either minded they didn't say anything. Greg just wrapped his arms around Archie's waist, who was leaning against his shoulder. He kissed the top of the AV Tech's head, knowing it annoyed him.

Archie threw him a look, trying to look cross. Greg just grinned.

"You smell like strawberries," The blonde said, ruffling up the other's hair.

"It's the shampoo," Archie yawned, "All they had at the store..."

This was normal conversation between the two. Greg always teased the other about having feminine smelling shampoo; it was just how it went. Archie may deny it, but liked it. What else could make his hair look so fluffy and soft _and _annoy Greg at the same time? Not that Greg really minded. He just liked to tease Archie.

The two slipped into silence as the movie continued, heavy eyelids dropping shut. Both of them were tired and half asleep, but would deny it if it was pointed out. It would be like saying they were bored with each other's company, which wasn't true. They just happened to both have been stuck on double shift. For Greg that was expected, how Archie got dragged in it was questionable. Since when had he had to run that much stuff? Not in along time. Like once in three blue moons.

The credits rolled, but neither made an attempt to get up. They didn't even turn off the TV. Just sat there, leaning against each other. It was nice and comfy and warm... Archie's eyelids drooped shut, and he uncurled his legs from under him slightly. He was content with sleeping there. Greg smiled, running his fingers through the AV Techs hair. He shifted his weight and pulled the other male closely. Archie didn't complain. It was nice and he was tired. So tired as to be ready to stay there for the rest of his life and sleep...

The phone in the kitchen went off. Both Greg and Archie groaned, and the blonde got up to answer it. Normally Archie would have pretended to listen, but he was too tired. Just tucked an arm under his head, trying to sleep. He could hear Greg complaining into the phone. Archie could only guess he'd been called in. Go figure, it had been weeks since they'd last been able to do this and Grissom decided of all the people to help, he wanted Greg.

He heard Greg hang up the phone, and kneel next to the couch, brushing aside Archie's hair. The Asian opened one eye to look at Greg.

"Work?" Archie asked, somewhat bitterly.

"Yeah, more then they can handle," Greg replied, smiling sadly, "They're even calling in people from swing shift."

"Oh man," Archie mumbled, "Should I-?"

"Nah, just go to sleep," Greg half-laughed, "The bed is more comfy, if you'd prefer."

"It smells like you," Archie complained.

Greg frowned, as if trying to decide if that was an insult or a joke. He gave up after a moment, going to get ready to go back to work. He continued talking, about how he was sorry, and he'd make it up, and things of the sort but Archie was too tired to listen. Just closed his eyes and curled his legs up tighter. Stupid people killing people stupid enough to be killed and stupid Grissom calling in stupid Greg. He huffed as Greg dared kiss his temple as he left.

Archie lay in the silence for a moment, before going into Greg's room and collapsing on the large bed. He was out before his head hit the pillow.


End file.
